yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Performapal Skullcrobat Joker
ドクロバット・ジョーカー | romaji_name = Entameito Dokurobatto Jōkā | trans_name = Entermate Skullcrobat Joker | image = PerformapalSkullcrobatJoker-SDMP-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Dark | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 8 | atk = 1800 | def = 100 | number = 40318957 | effect = Continuous, Condition, Trigger | vi_pendulum_effect = Bạn không thể Triệu hồi Dao động quái thú, trừ quái thú "Performapal", Quái thú Dao động "Magician", và quái thú "Odd-Eyes". Hiệu ứng này không thể bị vô hiệu. | vi_lore = Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Thường: bạn có thể lấy 1 quái thú "Performapal", Quái thú Dao động "Magician", hoặc quái thú "Odd-Eyes" từ Bộ bài của bạn lên tay bạn, trừ "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker". | pendulum_effect = You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Performapal" monsters, "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and "Odd-Eyes" monsters. This effect cannot be negated. | lore = When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Performapal" monster, "Magician" Pendulum Monster, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Performapal Skullcrobat Joker". | fr_pendulum_effect = Vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer par Pendulation de monstres, exceptés les monstres "Potartiste", Monstres Pendule "Magicien" et monstres "Yeux Impairs". Cet effet ne peut pas être annulé. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre "Potartiste", Monstre Pendule "Magicien", ou monstre "Yeux Impairs" depuis votre Deck à votre main, excepté "Potartiste Crânecrobate Arlequin". | de_pendulum_effect = Du kannst keine Monster als Pendelbeschwörung beschwören, außer „Künstlerkumpel“-Monstern, „Magier“-Pendelmonstern und „Buntäugig“-Monstern. Dieser Effekt kann nicht annulliert werden. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „Künstlerkumpel“-Monster, „Magier“-Pendelmonster oder „Buntäugig“-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „Künstlerkumpel Schädelkrobat-Clown“. | it_pendulum_effect = Non puoi Evocare Pendulum mostri, eccetto mostri "Artistamico", Mostri Pendulum "Mago" o mostri "Occhi Diversi". Questo effetto non può essere annullato. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro "Artistamico", Mostro Pendulum "Mago" o mostro "Occhi Diversi" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Artistamico Teschiocrobata Giullare". | es_pendulum_effect = No puedes Invocar monstruos por Péndulo, excepto monstruos "Artistamigo", Monstruos de Péndulo "Mago/a", y monstruos "Ojos Anómalos". Este efecto no puede ser negado. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes añadir a tu mano, desde tu Deck, 1 monstruo "Artistamigo", Monstruo de Péndulo "Mago/a", o monstruo "Ojos Anómalos", excepto "Artistamigo Bufón Calaveracróbata". | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分は「ＥＭ」モンスター、「魔術師」Ｐモンスター、「オッドアイズ」モンスターしかＰ召喚できない。この効果は無効化されない。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時に発動できる。デッキから「ＥＭドクロバット・ジョーカー」以外の「ＥＭ」モンスター、「魔術師」Ｐモンスター、「オッドアイズ」モンスターの内、いずれか１体を手札に加える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 자신은 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터, "마술사" 펜듈럼 몬스터, "오드아이즈" 몬스터밖에 펜듈럼 소환할 수 없다. 이 효과는 무효화되지 않는다. | ko_lore = ①: 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "EM(엔터메이트) 도크로배트 조커" 이외의 "EM(엔터메이트)" 몬스터, "마술사" 펜듈럼 몬스터, "오드아이즈" 몬스터 중 어느 것 1장을 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | summon1 = Prevents your Pendulum Summons | action1 = Adds from Deck to hand | archetype1 = Performapal | archsupport1 = Performapal | archsupport2 = Magician (archetype) | archsupport3 = Odd-Eyes | database_id = 11938 }}